1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carcass transportation cart and more particularly to a dead pig cart. Even more particularly, the invention relates to a dead pig cart which enables a dead pig to be removed from a pig confinement area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pigs sometimes die in confinement areas which requires the carcass thereof to be removed from the confinement area. Many types of dead pig movers have been previously provided to enable a dead pig to be removed from the confinement area to a disposal location. Most of the prior art dead pig movers are extremely expensive and are ill-equipped to enable the removal of the dead pig from the confinement area due to the narrow alleyways in the confinement area. Additionally, the prior art dead pig movers are cumbersome to use.